This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment accounts are used by consumers to perform numerous different transactions including, for example, purchasing products (e.g., goods and/or services) from merchants, transferring funds to other individuals, etc. Credentials for identification and use of the payment accounts are typically distributed to the consumers by issuers of the payment accounts in the form of account devices such as payment cards, fobs, and electronic wallet applications. Such account devices then include primary account numbers (PANs) or tokens associated with the payment accounts, for use in identifying the payment accounts in the different transactions. Separately, it is known that many consumers own or have access to computing devices capable of scanning/capturing and interpreting barcodes, such as mobile phones with built-in cameras.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.